Part Two: Flash Boy? More Like Farm Boy
by dontstudywritenovels
Summary: Wally's life on the Ol' West Farm continued. The team helps out this time. You don't need to read the first one, but it is recommended.
"So what you're saying is that we get to go to the farm again?"

"Yes," Robin sighed, "But _just_ to help Wally with some chores, it won't be as fun as you think-"

"I think just visiting the Ol' West Farm, is fun in itself," Artemis snickered.

Robin rolled his eyes, "No jokes while we're there or he won't let us help at all. Wally can be a bit _prideful_."

"The, 'I can do it all by myself' type?" Robin nodded, but it was easy to tell he was a tad distracted by his thoughts.

"Fine, _no_ jokes," Artemis huffed.

They arrived at the West Farm at about one o'clock, all dressed in clothes that were ready to be ruined. Aqualad knocked on the door, but they only stood there waiting, until, Megan pointed out a figure to the right. _To their right_ was a Wally West, dressed in overalls, walking towards the house with what seemed to be two pails of milk, one in each hand.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be," Artemis let out a chuckle.

Wally didn't bother stopping to talk, just pushed passed them and went into the house. Once he came back out, he did the same, not talking as he began to walk. They all stood there for a moment confused, well, except Robin who followed the boy immediately. The rest soon took his lead.

"First th _a_ ng we gonna do is pick the maters."

"Marters?" The Martian asked, "I'm not familiar wi-"

"Tomatoes, Megan," Robin hushed her. Her green skin blushed a deep red for a moment.

"Don't take me longer than a few minutes," A quick reminder of his speed, "But with yall too, it should only take a moment."

They all nodded so he continued, "The perfect mater for picking will be firm and red in color, 'gardless of size, with some yeller 'round the stem."

They approached the field, Wally turned back to them, and with a nod he sped off. It only took them a minute flat to pick all the 'maters,' but the team was starting to see why this was Wally's chore. He was damn fast when doing it, much faster then any regular farmer would be.

"Now, we pick the cukes."

"Sorry, dude, not even I can translate that," Robin spoke, trying not to laugh.

"Cucumbers," Wally mumbled, just loud enough for the team to hear.

The 'cukes' took less time, for there were less to pick, but there was more strain on the back -these plants were lower to the ground.

"Now the eggs, these we have to do slowly. We can _not_ spook the hens or mom will 'ave my hide."

Well, they tried. Artemis had a little trouble getting a hen to move so she could actually get the egg, and she ended up, well, _yelling_ at it.

When they finally settled the coop it was well past three, and Wally offered them a snack break. Wally enforced a no shoe rule in the house when they first entered, so here they stood, in the West kitchen, barefoot -with the exception of socks, eating some apples he had picked fresh this morning.

"Mm, one time," Robin chuckled, "when I was helping out, we had to slaughter a pig. And, we brought the thing to the house and got everything set up and were about to do it, but neither of us could. It would have been different if it was a big fat porker, but this little guy was a runt. Kinda like the one from Charlotte's Web."

Wally remembered that, he had been about to do it when he saw the look on Robbie's face. He had waited until the other boy went home.

"Really?" Megan asked, "I couldn't imagine Wally killing a poor little pig. Do you still have him?"

"I don't think Baywatch would ever have that in him," Arty agreed.

"You'd be surprised," Wally attempted a laugh.

Robin looked at him, "What?"

"Man, of course I did it. You didn't think I was going to-"

"You, you killed it?" Robin asked.

"Yeah-"

"You couldn't, I saw you try-"

"Rob, what I _couldn't_ do was kill 'em in front of you. You looked so sad, like you were 'bout to go _vegan_ on me."

The teamed stared at him for a moment, no one knew quite what to say.

"Guys?" Wally spoke, "Come on, it's part of the-"

"We know, Wally," Suddenly, Robin stood, "I'm gonna get some air."

"Dude, it's not tha-"

"I know, just, just give me a moment. 'Kay?" Wally nodded, eyebrows furrowed together, they knew he lived on a farm, right? Not an animal reserve. You kill animals on a farm, it's part of the job description.

After a moment of just sitting there, Megan decided to speak up again, "So, Wally, are you going to take the farm over when you're older?"

Wally looked down, "That's what Pa wants, but no. I want to go into forensic science like Uncle B."

"Really?" That was Artemis.

"Yeah, Pa kinda resents him for 'showing me the world of science,' but I already loved it when he came into the picture. He just gave me someone to talk 'bout it with."

The team shared a couple of nods, and Kaulder went to speak, but Robin's entry cut him off.

"So, dude, what's next?"

"Shearing the sheep, you up for it?"

"Definitely."

"So, any 'spectable farmer will make it understood that ya shear a sheep to relieve em of its wool, which _can_ really overheat 'em in the summer," They all nodded in unison, "Now, Conner, c'mere."

Superboy hesitantly walk over to the redhead, "Erm, yes?"

Wally held up his arm, "Grip it." Conner raised an eyebrow as he took Wally's arm in hand. "Lighter...okay just a little lighter. Perfect. Now let go, and grip my arm 'gain, with the same pressure."

Conner released momentarily before, once again, gripping the freckled arm.

"Perfect, dude," Wally made his way over to the pen, leading a sheep over to the group, "Now," He manhandled the sheep to sit, all of its legs up, and it's back to Wally, "You start at the crotch and legs," He grabbed the shears, clicking them on. He began to shave the sheep; first, the crotch, then the lower legs, then the upers. "Conner, hold him like I showed you and we'll-"

Suddenly, something like a howl or maybe a yelp interrupted the ginger.

"Bloody Mary," Wally was on his feet in an instant, "Robin, get my mom on the phone, holy shit." Wally sped over to the other side of the barn, the team quick to follow.

"No, no, no," He mumbled as he opened the pen door, a very _pregnant_ looking horse on the floor inside.

"Uh, Wally," A wide eyed Artemis began.

"Not now, Arty, shit, where is Robin?"

"Here, Wally," Robin ran up to them with a phone. Wally stood, gripping it quickly.

"You said two weeks, Ma!" Wally voice showed his panic, "I don't-no, Ma, please listen, I can't, Ma, but-" Wally sighed as he stop talking, his mother's voice overpowering his.

Wally rubbed a hand over his face, "Okay, and? No, oh God, Ma-sorry, hey! I said I'm sorry.." Wally looked down, "No don't put him on the -please- _gee_ Ma, I promise, okay? Yeah, Ma, 'm sorry."

"Well, she's laying down..mmhm, okay, yeah."

It wasn't too long after that he hung up, and well, the team was scarred _for_ life. In the end, Wally had helped a horse through _labour_. His hands covered in goo and blood, Artemis was sure she was going to puke.

"Good job, baby girl," Wally coxed the horse through the process, surprisingly calm. When the foal was finally delivered the team was in awe.

"Is this an everyday thing?"

Wally laughed, "No, usually Ma does it 'cause she is, erm, _trained_ , but births are kinda regular, it's mainly the pigs, though."

"And, you keep this one?" M'gann asked.

"Seems healthy," Wally looked over to Robin, sighing, "We keep this one."


End file.
